Mebuki
by Karasu51
Summary: gw kasih warning aja. ANAK KECIL GAK BOLEH BACA.


DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING: TYPO DLL

LEMON, MIFL, NTR.

ANAK KECIL GAK BOLEH BACA.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan di jalanan konoha yang ramai. Dia melihat sekeliling dimana banyak orang-orang tengah berbelanja. Pemuda itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang Hokage di masa depan. Hari ini dia tidak ada misi, jadi untuk mengisi waktu luang nya dia berniat mengajak Sakura untuk berlatih bersama. Berhubung Sai tengah cidera karena misi sebelum nya maka sudah di pastikan dirinya hanya akan berdua saja dengan Sakura seharian ini.

Naruto mempercepat langkah nya menuju rumah Sakura, dia terlalu senang memikirkan jika dia hanya akan berdua saja dengan Sakura hari ini. Mungkin setelah latihan Sakura mau di ajak kencan, atau mungkin dia malah akan mendapatkan pukulan seperti biasanya?.

Tidak terasa waktu terlewat dan Naruto sampai di rumah sakura. Dia menekan bel lalu tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita muncul dari balik pintu, dia adalah Mebuki Haruno, ibu Sakura.

"Ah! Naruto?, mencari Sakura ya?."

"Haik bibik. Apa Sakura ada?, aku ingin mengajak nya berlatih."

"Ah!, sayang sekali, Sakura sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, katanya dia ingin berlatih dengan Tsunade-sama." Ujar Mebuki.

"Oh... Begitu ya.." Naruto terlihat kecewa saat mendengar bahwa Sakura sudah pergi. Jujur saja, dia sedang malas berlatih sendiri. Dia sungguh berharap ada teman berlatih hari ini.

Melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Naruto, mebuki sedikit tidak tega. Tapi mau bagamana lagi, Sakura memang sudah pergi.

"Tidak usah kecewa begitu, lagipula kalian bisa berlatih bersama besok."

"Hah.. Bibik benar, yasudah aku permisi kalau begitu." Ujar Naruto. Dia berbalik dengan lasu. Rasanya hari ini akan membosankan.

Tidak biasanya lelaki yang selalu bersemangat itu terlihat lesu. Entah kenapa melihat nya membuat mebuki ingin sekali menghibur Naruto. setidak nya mungkin dia bisa membuat rekan setim anak nya itu menjadi sedikit lebih bersemangat.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! Tunggu sebentar."

Naruto yang baru berjalan tiga langkah berbalik saat mendengar Mebuki memanggil nya. Dia menatab ibu Sakura yang tengah tersenyum keibuan ke arah dirinya.

"Ada apa bibik?."

"Em.. Begini. Sebenar nya aku memasak cukup banyak, jadi berhubung suamiku dan Sakura sudah pergi, maka tidak mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan nya sendirian. jadi Naruto-kun, apa kau mau membantuku menghabiskan makanan di dalam?. Rasanya sayang kalau di buang." Ujar Mebuki masih dengan senyum keibuan nya. Dia tidak berbohong soal masakan yang cukup banyak. Tadi saat dia membuat sarapan Sakura memang buru-buru pergi, sementara suami nya memang sudah biasa pergi pagi untuk bekerja.

Naruto berfikir sebentar mendengar tawaran Mebuki. Dia memang cukup dekat dengan keluarga Haruno tapi jika untuk sarapan di kediaman Haruno, Naruto sedikit canggung.

"Etoo... Sebenar nya aku juga belum sarapan, tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku sarapan di sini?."

"Tentu saja tidak masalah. Justru aku sangat senang karena masakan bibik jadi tidak sia-sia."

"Emm?... Baiklah. Tidak baik juga menolak rezeki, hehehe..." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk. Makanan nya sudah siap di meja makan."

"Haik!..." Ujar Naruto semangat. Setidak nya hari ini dia beruntung karena mendapat makanan gratis.

"Woaahhh... Kelihatan nya enak." Ujar Naruto saat melihat makanan yang tersaji di meja makan. Masakan nya memang cukub banyak seperti kata Mebuki tadi.

"Silihkan dinikmati. jangan malu-malu, di habiskan juga boleh kok." Ujar Mebuki sambil tersenyum.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan lalu mulai menyantap sarapan. Berkali-kali Naruto bilang enak saat mencoba semua makanan yang tersaji di meja makan, dan tentu saja Mebuki merasa senang dengan itu.

Melihat Naruto makan, mebuki tersenyum. Lihat!, pemuda itu tidak menahan diri. Mungkin karena tadi dia bilang boleh di habiskan. Setidak nya dengan begini masakan nya tidak akan terbuang sia-sia. Mebuki bernah dengar dari Sakura jika Naruto memiliki cakra dan stamina yang besar mungkin karena itu juga napsu makan nya juga sangat besar.

'Orang dengan cakra dan stamina yang besar. Dia pasti hebat di atas ranjang.' ujar Mebuki dalam hati. Entah kenapa dia jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak soal Naruto. Dia membayangkan bagamana rasanya berada di bawah kungkungan Naruto. Apa lelaki itu bisa membuatnya mendesah nikmat?.

'Tu-tunggu apa yang ku pikirkan!.' ujar nya dalam hati. Dia menggelengkan kepala nya saat pikiran gila melintas di otak nya. Dan sial nya tubuh nya menjadi panas karena memikirkan hal itu.

"Ah!.. Aku kenyang." Ujar Naruto setelah selesai makan. Dia benar-benar menghabiskan makanan di meja makan.

Mebuki memandang Naruto saat mendengar lelaki itu bicara. Dia menumpuk piring bekas sarapan dan ingin membawanya ke dapur. Sekalian dia ingin menjernihkan fikiran nya.

"Biar ku bantu." Ujar Naruto saat melihat Mebuki mulai menumpuk piring kotor. Dia sudah dapat makanan gratis jadi setidak nya dia ingin membantu membersihkan piring kotor.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok." Ujar Mebuki sambil tersenyum. Tapi Naruto bersikeras ingin membantu dan akhir nya Mebuki mengijinkan. Padahal dia ingin menjauh dari Naruto agar bisa menjernihkan fikiran nya yang sayang nya hal itu sulit dia lakukan. Dia tidak tau kenapa bisa membayangkan hal-hal mesum dengan Naruto, apa karena dirinya sudah jarang di sentuh oleh suami nya?.

Mebuki berjalan menuju dapur membawa piring kotor di ikuti Naruto. Di setiap langkah nya bayangan Naruto meniduri dirinya semakin menjadi. Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah, kondisi ini semakin membuat Mebuki menggila, Dia semakin bernafsu.

Sesampai nya di dapur, Mebuki meletakan piring kotor di wastafel di ikuti naruto, lalu mereka mulai mencuci. Naruto tampak biasa saja tapi tidak dengan mebuki. Wanita itu beberapa kali melirik Naruto yang berdiri di samping nya. Wajah nya memerah karena nafsu yang semakin tinggi.

'Sial! Kenapa denganku? Kenapa aku menjadi sangat bernafsu dengan pemuda ini.' ujar Mebuki dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja Mebuki mendapat sebuah ide. Dengan sengaja dia membuat bajunya basah tanpa di ketahui Naruto.

"Aduh! baju ku basah!" Ujar Mebuki sambil mengibaskan bajunya.

Naruto menoleh mendengar suara Mebuki. Dan dia melihat baju bagian depan Mebuki basah.

"Bibik tidak apa?." Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa, hanya terkena air kok. Tunggu sebentar ya, bibi mau ganti baju dulu."

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu dia melihat Mebuki bergi meninggalkan dapur. Setelah kepergian mebuki, Naruto kembali mencuci piring. Dia tidak sadar jika sebenar nya Mebuki sengaja membasahi bajunya sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang tengah wanita itu rencanakan.

Di dalam kamar, Mebuki tengah melepas semua pakaian nya, semua termasuk celana dalam dan bra nya. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah baju yang sangat jarang dia pakai. Itu adalah sebuah lingerie hitam yang sangat seksi.

Setelah memakai pakaian itu, Mebuki melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Belahan dada nya terlihat sangat jelas. Pahanya tumpah ruah kerena memang lingerie itu sangat pendek. Dengan penampilan seperti ini Mebuki yakin Naruto akan tergoda.

"Maaf sayang, salahkan dirmu sendiri karena sudah tidak bisa memuaskan ku. Jadi aku akan mencari kepuasanku sendiri." Ujar nya pada foto sang suami. Dia berjalan keluar, besiap menggoda Naruto.

Naruto yang tengah memcuci piring di dapur mengalihkan perhatian nya saat mendengar langkah kaki memasuki dapur. Dan dia terbelalak melihat penampilan yang sangat berbeda dari Mebuki. Wanita itu terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda.

"Maaf apa aku lama?." Ujar Mebuki. Suaranya terdengar biasa meski saat ini dia merasa senang melihat Naruto terus memandangi tubuh nya.

"Ah!, ti-tidak." Jawab Naruto gagap.

"Baiklah, ayo lanjutkan mencuci piring nya." Ujar Mebuki setelah berdiri di samping Naruto.

Mereka kembali mencuci piring, hanya saja kali ini Naruto terlihat tidak fokus. Dia berkali-kali melirik belahan dada Mebuki yang terlihat menggoda. Naruto juga di buat meneguk ludah nya sendiri setiap kali payudara Mebuki bergoyang karena gerakan nya. Rasanya payudara itu akan keluar dari baju Mebuki.

Semua yang di lakukan Mebuki adalah sengaja. Termasuk menggerakan tubuh nya agar payudara bergoyang. Dia sadar jika Naruto terus memperhatikan belahan dada nya dan Mebuki merasa senang dengan itu. Dia juga melihat jika penis Naruto sudah tegang, Itu terbukti dengan tonjolan yang semakin membesar di balik celana Naruto. Ternyata pemuda di samping nya ini mudah tergoda. Kalau begini, rencana nya akan semakin mudah.

"Ne.. Naruto-kun, kalau mencuci piring perhatikan piring nya bukan belahan dadaku." Ujar Mebuki tiba-tiba. Dan ucapan nya membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Ah! Ma-maafkan aku."

"Hihihi.. Tidak apa, wajar kan seorang lelaki memperhatikan dada perempuan? Itu normal. Tapi apa memang aku masih menarik sampai kau memandangiku seperti itu.?"

"I-iya, bibik masih sangat cantik dan seksi. Dan.. Juga menggoda."

"Menggoda? Benarkah?. Kalau kau bilang begitu, apa itu artinya kau tergoda olehku?."

Naruto merasa baru saja salah bicara. Dia gelagapan sendiri saat Mebuki bertanya seperti itu. Naruto ingin menjawab tapi tidak jadi karena Mebuki kembali bicara.

"Jangan menyangkal, karena aku melihat buktinya." Ujar Mebuki. Dia menunjuk selangkangan Naruto dengan dagu nya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ma-maafkan aku bibik." Ujar Naruto sambil menutupi selangkangan nya dengan tangan. Yah saat ini penis nya sudah tegang karena melihat penampilan Mebuki.

"Ara~ tidak apa. Bukan hanya kamu kok..." Mebuki berdiri menghadap Naruto, lalu memegang kedua pundak Naruto dan kembali becara.

"Sebenar nya... Bibik juga terangsang." Ujar nya dengan wajah sayu. Mebuki sengaja membusungkan dada nya memberi Naruto pandangan lebih pada belahan dada nya.

Naruto meneguk ludah nya melihat payudara Mebuki semakin menyembul keluar. Di tambah dengan ucapan dengan nada seksi itu membuat Naruto semakin tidak tahan. Naruto memberanikan diri memegang pinggul Mebuki dan seiring dengan berjalan nya waktu, tangan Naruto bergerak semakin keatas.

Mebuki tersenyum dalam hati saat tangan Naruto mulai menggerayangi tubuh nya. Dia memberikan desahan seksi saat tangan Naruto sampai pada payudara nya.

"Remas Naruto-kun~." Ujar nya dengan nada menggoda.

Melakukan seperti apa yang Mebuki katakan, Naruto meremas payudara besar itu, Dan desahan erotis keluar dari bibir wanita di depan nya ini. Desahan Mebuki semakin membuat Naruto berani. Tangan yang awal nya meremas dari luar lingerie yang Mebuki kenakan, kini sudah berani menyusup kedalam lingerie Mebuki dan meremas payudara wanita itu secara langsung.

"Ahhh!, bagamana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mebuki saat naruto meremas payudara nya.

"Sa-sangat lembut."

Mebuki tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ucapan itu terdengar seperti pujian bagi dirinya.

Masih dengan wajah menggoda, Mebuki duduk di samping wastafel. Lalu, tanpa sebuah perintah apapun, Naruto berlutut di depan Mebuki. Nafas Mebuki memberat saat melihat Naruto memegang lutut nya dan membuka kedua kakinya cukup lebar.

"Kau tidak memakai celana dalam bibik?."

"Ha-hanya untukmu, bibik begini." Jawab Mebuki. Entah kenapa dia merelasa malu saat Naruto terus memperhatikan kewanitaan nya. Lingerie yang dia kenakan sangat pendek, jadi hanya dengan membuka kedua kaki nya cukup lebar, lingerie itu sudah tersingkap ke atas menunjukan seluruh paha mulus Mebuki.

Saat wajah Naruto bergerak mendekat menuju vagina nya, jantung Mebuki berdebar kencang. Lalu sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Mebuki saat dari bawah ke atas, Naruto menjilat vagina nya.

"Aaahhhh..." Desah Mebuki nikmat. Dia melihat ke bawah dimana kepala Naruto tengah berada di antara pahanya. Jilantan Naruto terus berlanjut membuat Mebuki harus meremas kepala pirang Naruto. Dia mendesah setiap kali lidah Naruto bergerak di vagina nya.

"Ahhh!, Narutoo... Ohhh!."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Mebuki setiap kali naruto memainkan lidah nya. Kadang Mebuki membusungkan dada nya lalu mendongak ke atas sambil terus meremas kepala pirang Naruto. tiga menit kemudian, Mebuki merasa dirinya hampir sampai. Dia tidak menyangka lelaki ini bisa membuat nya hampir klimaks dalam waktu tiga menit hanya menggunakan lidah.

"Ahhh! Naruto!, jangan berhenti, ohhhh... Aku hampir sampai."

Ucapan Mebuki membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk merangsang vagina wanita ini. Dia dengan cepat menggerakan lidah nya apada klitoris Mebuki membuat wanita itu semakin tidak bisa menahan klimaks nya.

"Ohhh... Naruto!, a-aku keluarr... AAAAAHHHHH..." Mebuki mendesah panjang dengan wajah tersenyum senang. Tubuh nya melengkung dan dada nya membusung.

Mengetahui Mebuki sudah mencapai klimaks nya, Naruto menjauhkan wajah nya dari vagina Mebuki. Dia menyeringai senang sambil mengelab bibir nya yang basah oleh cairan cinta mebuki.

" Mengenakan lingerie seksi tanpa mengenakan dalaman, sebenarnya dari awal kau berniat menggodaku kan, mlMebuki-chan?.." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Sebenar nya dia mulai curiga saat Mebuki bilang bahwa dia tidak mengenakan dalaman hanya untuk dirinya. Dan pikirkan saja, mana ada seorang wanita bersuami berani memakai pakaian seperti itu di depan lelaki lain, terlebih keluarganya sedang tidak ada.

"Ternyata kau tau." Jawab Mebuki. Nafas nya sedikit terengah-engah setelah orgasme tadi.

"Sebenar nya aku hanya menebak, dan ternyata tebakanku benar." Ujar Naruto sambil berdiri. Dia menatap Mebuki yang masih duduk di samping wastafel lalu kembali bicara.

"Berhubung kita belum terlalu jauh, apa kau masih mau melanjutkan? Aku hanya mengingatkan kalau kau wanita yang sudah bersuami."

Seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang Naruto katakan, mebuki menjawab tanpa keraguan.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin merasakan bagamana rasanya bercinta dengan orang yang memiliki cakra dan stamina terbesar di Konoha."

"Kalau begitu baiklah. tapi... aku tidak akan menahan diri."

"Itu yang ku inginkan." Jawab Mebuki dengan senyum menggoda.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, Naruto mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian nya. Dia menyeringai senang saat Mebuki menatap penis nya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Penis mu besar sekali." Ujar Mebuki saat melihat penis Naruto yang tampak tegak berdiri. Dia meneguk ludah nya dengan tubuh yang semakin terangsang karena melihat penis Naruto.

"Dan penis besar ini akan masuk kedalam vaginamu. Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang."

Jantung Mebuki kembali berdegup kencang saat Naruto kembali membuka pahanya. Lelaki pirang itu mendekatkan penis nya kepada vagina nya yang sudah basah. Di mulai dengan menggesekan ijung penis nya pada vagina Mebuki, lalu dengan pelan Naruto mendorong pinggul nya kedepan. Melukis menggigit bibir bawah nya saat dengan pelan penis Naruto mulai masuk kedalam vagina nya. Dia bisa melihat penis besar Naruto sedikit demi sedikit tenggelam kedalam vagina nya.

"Sssshhhh... Ahhhh!." Desah Mebuki saat penis Naruto sudah masuk setengah nya. Dia masih melihat kebawah dimana penis Naruto terus bergerak masuk kedalam vagina nya. Tapi... tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentakan pinggul nya membuat seluruh batang penis nya tenggelam di vagina Mebuki

"OOOHHHHH..." Desah Mebuki sambil mendongak ke atas. Dia merasakan penis Naruto mencapai bagian yang belum terjamah di dalam vagina nya.

"Menikmatinya?." Ujar Naruto saat melihat ekspresi Mebuki.

Wanita itu tersenyum nakal sambil menatap Naruto. Tangan nya memegang bahu Naruto untuk menjaga posisi nya.

"Ya, rasanya sangat nikmat. Kau hanya akan diam atau mulai bergerak?." Ujar Mebuki.

"Tentu saja aku akan memulai nya."

Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya dengan pelan. Meski tadi dia bilang tidak akan menahan diri, tapi lebih baik kalau dia memulai nya dengan pelan. Setidak nya sampai Mebuki terbiasa dengan ikuran penis nya.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ohhhh... Nikmat sekali." Ujar Mebuki saat penis Naruto bergerak keuar masuk di dalam vagina nya. Dapur yang biasa nya di gunakan Mebuki untuk memasak, sekarang tengah di gunakan sebagai tempat bercinta. Parah nya Mebuki melakukan nya bukan dengan sang suami. Tapi melihat bagamana Mebuki terus mendesah, tampak nya wanita itu tidak peduli jika lelaki yang tengah bercinta dengan nya bukanlah sang suami. Toh, dia sendiri yang awal nya menggoda Naruto, jadi bisa dibilang jika Mebuki memang sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan suami nya.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!. Penismu masuk sangat dalam Naruto, ohhhh... Sangat nikmat." Ujar Mebuki senang. Dia masih duduk di samping wastafel dengan Naruto berdiri di depan nya. Hanya saja tubuh Mebuki condong kebelakang dengan kudua tangan bertumpu di belakan tubuh nya. Lingerie yang mebuki kenakan semakin berantakan. Tali yang menahan lingeri di pundak mebuki sudah turun kelengan nya membuat payudara Mebuki terbebas. Dan dengan semangat, Naruto meremas kedua payudara besar itu sambil terus menggerakan pinggul nya.

"Lebih cepat Naruto, tusuk vaginaku lebih keras lagi, Aaaahhhhh..." Pinta Mebuki pada Naruto.

"Hoo... Baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menahan diri." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai. Tangan yang dari tadi meremas payudara Mebuki turun menuju pinggul Mebuki, Lalu setelah itu Naruto bergerak semakin cepat sampai tubuh Mebuki terhentak kasar.

"Ohhh!, yahh... Nikmat. terus Naruto, jangan berhenti ahhh!, ahhhn, ahhh!." Ujar Mebuki senang. Meski tubuh nya terhentak dengan kasar tapi Mebuki terlihat semakin menikmati nya.

Hampir sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto merasakan vagina Mebuki meremas penis nya semakin kuat. Dia menyeringai saat sadar bahwa Mebuki hampir sampai.

"Ssshhh... Ahhh!, ini gila! Rasanya sungguh nikmat Naruto. Terus, jangan berhenti aku hampir sampai, Ooohhhh..."

Mebuki merasa sudah tidak bisa menahal klimaks nya. dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian dinding vagina Mebuki berkontraksi dengan kuat, lalu-.

" Ohhh!, Naruto, aku sampai, KYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..."

-dia mendesah panjang dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Dada nya membusung tinggi sementara kepalanya terlempar kebelakang dengan senyum senang di wajah nya.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai orgasme Mebuki mereda. Dan saat orgasme itu berakhir, tubuh mebuki jatuh telentang di samping wastafel kerena kedua tangan nya tidak mampu menopang tubuh nya.

Naruto menyeringai melihat Mebuki terengah-engah dengan senyum di wajah nya. Terlebih Mebuki terlihat semakin seksi dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh nya.

"Ne.. Kita belum selesai Mebuki-chan, jadi sebelum aku puas. kita tidak akan berhenti."

Mebuki mencoba kembali duduk saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Lalu dia tersenyum nakal pada lelaki yang penis nya masih terbenam di dalam vagina nya.

"Seperti yang di harapkan dari orang yang memiliki cakra terbesar di Konoha, kau sungguh hebat melayani seorang wanita."

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mebuki. Dia mencabut penis nya lalu membawa mebuki turun dari atas counter dapur. Naruto melepas lingerie hitam yang sudah berantakan dari tubuh Mebuki lalu membuang nya asal.

"Kita lanjutkan Mebuki-chan," Ujar naruto menggodanya. Mebuki hanya pasrah saat tubuh nya di balik dan di tuntun untuk bertumpu pada sisi counter. Tubuh nya sedikit membungkuk dengan Naruto yang kembali bersiap memasukan penis nya dari belakang.

Tidak seperti tadi dimana Naruto memasukan penis nya dengan lembut, kali ini Naruto memasukan penis nya dengan sekali hentakan. Dan tentu saja Mebuki mendesah keras karena itu tapi wajah nya masih tersenyum senang.

"Ahhhh... Langsung sampai ke ujung." Ujar Mebuki sambil menoleh kebelakang. Di sana Mebuki melihat Naruto menyeringai, lalu Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat dan keras.

"Ouuhhh, Sssshhhhh... Ahhhh!. Kau terlalu cepat Naruto." Ujar Mebuki. Ini berbeda dengan yang tadi dimana kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak menahan diri. Meski begitu kenikmatan yang Mebuki rasakan juga lebih dari yang tadi.

Suara Plak terdengar keras saat selangkangan Naruto menabrak bongkahan pantat Mebuki. Wanita itu sampai harus menjijit merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelum nya.

"Ohhh!, Naruto! Kau gila!. Ini nikmat sekali, ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!." Ujar Mebuki di sela desahan nya. Seperti yang tadi Naruto bilang, lelaki itu benar-benar tidak menahan diri. Melukis hanya berharap dia masih bisa berjalan setelah semua ini selesai. Dan sayang nya dia tidak tau kapan ini akan selesai.

"Ohhh... Naruto, aku sampai, aku keluar Narutoo!... KYAAAAAHHHHH..." Dengan cepat Mebuki kencapai klimaks nya. Kali ini tubuh nya bergetar lebih hebat dari sebelum nya. Kaki nya menjinjit lebih tinggi dengan lidah terjulur keluar.

"Uhhh! Aku juga mebuki, GUUUHHHHH..." ahir nya Naruto mendapatkan klimaks nya yang pertama. Dia memasukan seluruh batang penis nya kedalam vagina Mebuki lalu menyemburkan sperma panas nya.

Mebuki menggigit bibir bawah nya saat merasakan cairan panas mengalir kedalam rahim nya. Itu terasa sangat banyak dan juga nikmat.

Setelah orgasme nya mereda, Naruto mencabut penis nya. Dia melihat Mebuki yang kelelahan lalu membalik tubuh Mebuki sehingga mereka berhadapan. Meski tengah kelelahan, tapi wajah Mebuki tampak puas. Dia tersenyum nakal pada Naruto lalu bicara.

"Ini pengalaman sex terhebat dalam hidupku, aku belum pernah becinta sampai seperti ini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menambah pengalaman itu sampai kau tidak bisa melupakan nya." Jawab Naruto. Dia tiba-tiba menggendong Mebuki dengan gaya bridal style.

"Dimana kamarmu?" Ujar Naruto bertanya.

"Tunggu!, kita belum selesai?." Ujar Mebuki terkejut.

"Selesai?, tentu saja belum. Aku masih punya banyak stamina untuk membuatmu menjerit dan mendesah nikmat." Jawab Naruto dengan seringai lebar.

Mebuki hanya pasrah saat Naruto membawa dirinya menuju kamar. Lalu setelah mereka sampai, Naruto menurunkan Mebuki di atas ranjang. Mebuki di buat bingung saat tiba-tiba Naruto membuat tanda seperti seorang sinobi yang ingin mengeluarkan jurus, dan Mebuki sadar bahwa hari ini akan sangat melelahkan saat tau jurus apa yang Naruto keluarkan.

"Saaa... Kita mulai lagi Mebuki-chan~"

Mebuki berdebar saat melihat Naruto dan ke empat Bunshin nya mendekat. Serius dirinya akan di keroyok lima Naruto? Satu saja sudah melelahkan dan sekarang si pirang itu malah menggunakan jurus seperti ini. Tapi Mebuki tidak protes, justru dia penasaran bagamana rasanya bercinta dengan lima Naruto sekaligus.

"Ahhh..." Mebuki mendesah saat penis Naruto asli masuk kedalam vagina nya. Dia duduk di atas tubuh Naruto asli yang berbaring di ranjang dengan ke empat Bunshin di sekeliling mereka. Lalu Mebuki merasakan salah satu Bunshin yang ada di belakang mendorong tubuh nya agar sedikit membungkuk. Mebuki memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya saat Bunshin yang ada di belakang mencoba memasukan penis kedalam lubang belakang nya.

"Uhhh... Ini gila!." Ujar Mebuki saat penis bunshin Naruto terus bergerak masuk kedalam lubang belakang nya. Tidak hanya sampak di situ, tiga bunshin yang tersisa mengabil tangan dan mulut Mebuki untuk memanjakan penis mereka dan setelah itu yang terdengar adalah erangan dan desahan yang saling bersahutan di kamar Mebuki.

"Emmhh... Emmhhh... Emmhhh..."

Hanya itu yang terdengar dari mulut Mebuki karena mulut nya tengah mengulum penis Bunshin Naruto. di bawah sana, dua penis tengah bergerak keluar masuk di kedua lubang nya. Tidak hanya itu, kedua tangan Mebuki juga tidak menganggur. Tangan halus itu tengah bergerak naik turun sambil menggenggam penis Bunshin Naruto yang ada di samping kiri dan kanan.

"Uhhh!. Mulutmu sangat hebat Mebuki!, ahhh!" Ujar bunshin Naruto yang penis nya di kulum Mebuki. Tangan nya tidak berhenti menggerakan kepala Mebuki ke depan dan belakang sambil terus mengerang.

Mebuki tidak tau berapa lama mereka melakukan ini, tapi Mebuki merasakan bahwa penis kelima Naruto mulai berdenyut. Di mulut nya, di kedua tangan, dan di kedua lubang nya.

" Ahhh!, aku hampir sampai Mebuki!." Ujar Bunshin yang tengah menggerakan penis nya di lubang belakang Mebuki. Dia semakin bersemangat saat merasa sudah hampir sampai. Lalu, dimulai dengan Bunshin yang penisnya di kulum Mebuki, mereka menyemburkan sperma panas nya hampir bersamaan.

"Guuhhh... Aku sampai Mebuki!, ahhh..." Ujar mereka hampir bersamaan.

Tubuh Mebuki bergetar hebat saat dirinya merasakan sperma panas Naruto dan para bunshin nya. Di kedua lubang nya, di dalam mulut nya bahkan tubuh nya juga tidak luput oleh sperma Naruto. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Mebuki juga mendapatkan klimaksnya. Wanita itu mendesah tertahan karena penis salah satu bunshin Naruto masih berada di dalam mulut nya.

Setelah orgasme mereka mereda, semua bunshin Naruto menghilang dan yang tersisa hanyalah Naruto asli dan Mebuki yang berbaring di atas tubuh Naruto sambil terengah-engah. Tapi wajah Mebuki tampak tersenyum menandakan dia sangat menikmati sesi bercinta dengan Naruto dan ke empat bunshin nya.

"Kau lelah?." Ujar Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Mebuki yang berbaring di atas nya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh!, siapapun pasti akan kelelahan jika di keroyok seperti tadi!." Ujar Mebuki yang membaringkan kepala nya di dada Naruto.

"Haha... Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?."

"Tentu saja. Rasanya aku akan ketagihan dengan permainanmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu."

Mebuki terkikik mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia merasa sangat senang.

"Jadi, kita masih punya banyak waktu kan?."

Mebuki mengangkat kepala nya lalu menatap Naruto dengan mata sedikit melebar.

"Jangan bilang kau masih mau lagi!." Ujar Mebuki bertanya. Tapi yang dia dapat hanya seringai dari Naruto. seringai yang Merlnurut Mebuki menjanjikan sebuah kenikmatan.

"Baiklah.. Satu ronde lagi. Setelah itu, biarkan aku istirahat." Ujar Mebuki pada akhir nya. Dia rasa masih mampu kalau satu ronde lagi.

Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto langsung menggulingkan tubuh nya ke kiri sehingga posisi mereka berubah. Kali ini Mebuki yang ada di bawah. Naruto menegakan tubuh nya yang tadi menindih Mebuki, lalu di mulai dengan memegang pinggang Mebuki, naruto menggerakan pinggul nya.

"Ssssss... Ahhhh..., Naruto~, Ohhh..." Desah Mebuki sambil menyebut nama lekaki yang tengah bercinta dengan nya. Gerakan itu sangat lembut membuat Mebuki tidak sabar. Dia ingin gerakan yang cepat dan kuat yang bisa membuat dirinya menggelinjang dan mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhh!, kumohon lebih cepat." Mebuki meminta yang dengan senang hati langsung di turuti oleh Naruto. Gerakan itu sangat cepat dan keras sampai tubuh Mebuki terhentak. Bahkan ranjang yang mereka tempati sampai berdecit cukub keras.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!, ya, seperti itu. Nikmat, nikmat sekali Narutooo... Ahhhhhh..."

Naruto menyeringai senang mendengar Mebuki mendesah dengan wajah tersenyum. Siapa sangka, jika niat yang awal nya ingin mengajak Sakura berlatih malah berakhir seperti ini. Bercinta dengan ibu Sakura. Harus Naruto akui jika ibu Sakura masihlah sangat seksi. Dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh menggoda, Naruto yakin jika banyak laki-laki di luar sana yang ingin berada di posisi nya sekarang.

"Uhhh!. Vaginamu sempit sekali Mebuki, ahhh..."

Mebuki tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dengan penis sebesar itu sudah pasti vagina Mebuki akan terasa sempit. Mebuki juga merasakan vagina nya sangat penuh saat penis Naruto berada di dalam vagina nya.

"Ahhh!, ahhh!, ahhh!. Nikmati Naruto, nikmati vaginaku sepuasmu. Ohhh... Sampai, aku hampir sampai Narutoo... Ahhhh..."

Gerakan Naruto semakin menggila saat dirinya juga hampir sampai. Penisnya mulai berdenyut di dalam vagina Mebuki dan bersiap untuk memuntahkan isi nya.

"Uhhh!. Aku juga Mebuki. Ahhh..." Ujar Naruto sambil terus menggerakan pinggul nya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Mebuki benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan klimaks nya. Vagina nya berdenyut semakin kuat setiap detik nya.

"Ohhhh... Keluarr... Aku keluar Narutoo... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

Payudara Mebuki membusung tinggi saat sebuah kenikmatan yang sangat dahsyat menghantam tubuh nya. Dia meremas seprei semakin kuat sementara tubuh nya menegang dalam kenikmatan.

"Uhhh!, aku juga Mebuki! Terima ini, Guuhhhh..." Dengan seluruh batang penis yang dimasukan kedalam vagina Mebuki, Naruto menyemburkan sperma panas nya. Dan sekali lagi, rahim Mebuki terisi oleh sperma Naruto.

Setelah orgasme mereka mereda, yang tersisa adalan nafas meburu dari kedua nya. Mebuki tersenyum nakal meski tubuh nya lelah. Dia sangat puas, puas sekali dengan permainan Naruto.

Naruto mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina Mebuki yang menimbulkan lenguhan dari mulut wanita itu, dan dia hanya tersenyum melihat dada mebuki naik turun saat mengambil nafas dengan rakus.

"Hah, hah, hah. Biar ku tebak. Sebenar nya ini bukan pertama kalinya bagimu bercinta kan?" Tanya Mebuki sambil terengah-engah. Dia bertanya seperti itu karena merasa curiga. Naruto seperti sudah berpengalaman dalam urusan bercinta karena dari awal, lelaki itu seperti sudah tau bagamana caranya memanjakan wanita di atas ranjang.

"Apa itu penting?." Jawab Naruto sambil menatap wajah Mebuki.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, siapa yang pertama.?"

"Baiklah kalau kau memang ingin tau. Wanita itu adalah... Sakura."

"Heh!?" Mebuki terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Jadi dia baru saja bercinta dengan orang yang juga pernah bercinta dengan anak nya?.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi terkejut Mebuki, wanita itu pasti tidak menduganya.

"Baiklah... Kau punya waktu satu jam untuk istirahat, setelah itu kita akan lanjutkan lagi." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Dan Mebuki lebih terkejut lagi mendengar ucapan Naruto yang ini.

.

.

.

AND.

Ada yang tau gak seperti apa profil dan kekuatan dari anggota bidak iblis Sona dan Rias. Gw nyari-nyari gak nemu. Kalau ada yang tau tolong PM gw. Gw mau nyoba buat fic Crosover naruto X dxd. Prolog nya udah jadi, tapi terhalang oleh kurang tau nya gw dengan set kekuatan mereka. Jadi agak repot mau lanjutin. Jadi kalau ada yang berkenan ngasih tau, PM gw.


End file.
